Say It Right
by Renata Swift
Summary: It was going to be a long wait till she grew up in every sense of the word, and Jacob wasn't sure if he could wait that long. He was going to have to help pick up the pieces whenever the puzzle fell to the ground. That was his job for now.


_Disclaimer: All the characters in this story do not belong to me, Renata Swift. The plot, however, is mine._

_**Merry Christmas in advance to everyone! Here is something I wrote for my friend, Delinda Beckett, as an early Christmas present (because I know there's no way I'll be able to get an entire season of **_**Naruto**_** for her). I had promised myself I wouldn't post it - but whatever, right?**_

_**Please leave a review telling me exactly what you liked or didn't. This little oneshot is about how sometimes, you have to wait a while before you know the time is right, and how that wait can be more painful that you think.  
**_

* * *

**Say It Right

* * *

**

I never noticed him sit down beside me, silently plucking out petals from a wildflower that had been growing next to me. Magnificent scenery sprawled all along me, from the thickly forested woods that covered the hills as far as the eye could see, to the softly rippling water from the grey-blue lake, lapping quietly at the shore. Thick black clouds carpeted the skies, making them seem a lot less vast than they actually were. In the back of my mind, this was truly home, no matter how much I moved around.

"You aren't supposed to be here," he said softly, never taking his eyes away from the poor petal-less flower. I sighed.

"I know. I just wanted to remember," I said, delivering my pathetic excuse. I knew that behind me, a dozen other eyes were watching me, hoping that I would make a move that would justify my destruction.

"It's been a while," he slowly admitted. I nodded, not quite knowing what to say. "You've…grown."

I chuckled. "More than you can imagine, I promise." I pulled my legs up under my arms, hugging them against my chest, rocking from one side to another. The crisp, biting wind sent shivers down my back.

"You shouldn't have come here," he repeated his warning again. "I would've come instead."

"And miss this?" I asked, gesturing towards my beautiful surroundings. "Never. Though I could name a few people who didn't exactly share my enthusiasm at my decision."

"I thought as much." He lay down in the tall grass, preferring to watch the endless sea of clouds drift over us. I wanted to watch the water at the shore. Something struck me about its gracefulness, an attribute I strangely attributed to sometimes more violent waves. They reminded me of the fact that even though they stretch out and crash on the shore, they always, always go back towards the sea – back to where they originally came from. Today, I was that wave. This was my ocean. The world was my oyster.

"I'm surprised he even drove you down here." His sudden remark dragged me out from my reverie. "I don't know whom you're talking about," I said haughtily.

"I know you do." He exhaled. "I barely recognized you when they told me you were here."

"_They_ cared enough to tell you? I'm surprised. Everyone told me they didn't care for people like me. Not that I am a person, in the truest sense of the word."

"_They_ aren't sadists."

"But _you_ are a masochist."

"It's been a long time," he muttered. "Yet we argue like it was only yesterday."

"We argued? I barely recall."

"You wouldn't remember. You were too young."

"I still am. Don't forget." I weakly smiled.

"That's right…you are." He bent his head down, brown locks spilling over. He began pulling out clumps of the earth. It scared me.

"Stop that. You're scaring me."

"Maybe it's better that way," he snarled, and went back to pulling the grass out.

"I came to see my friend, not you!" I screamed, getting up suddenly. I had had enough. It had turned away when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"You are older in so many ways, yet smaller in so many more." He searched my eyes, looking for an answer he knew I truly couldn't give him.

"I'm not old enough to answer your questions. You know that."

"I know, all too well." He breathed the sentence like it broke his heart. I knew it did, yet I was too young to understand where the pain really came from. I had learnt this on my own. "It's just that…you seem more…mature."

"I wish I were." A car horn let loose in the distance. I looked back to see my father's car parked up the hill. It gleamed brightly even without the sun out. "I have to go," I said in what I hoped was an apologetic tone.

"I understand." His face fell. I couldn't understand. Why was he so sad? It's not like I was moving away again. I would be just down the road, always waiting for him. And I would always laugh like I used to when he told me his jokes, scream when he jumped out of the bushes, and smile when he smiled at me. Things would be the same as they were before we left. And this time, nothing would keep me from being with him.

* * *

Jacob sighed as he watched Renesmee walk clumsily through the long grass up to the road, much like her mother when her heart had still been beating, where a silver Volvo was parked by the edge. He couldn't see the driver, but he waved anyways. The car sped away noisily the minute he did so. He grinned to himself half-heartedly.

It was going to be a long wait till Renesmee grew up in every sense of the word. Jacob wasn't sure if he could wait for her. It was all most confusing for both of them, he berated himself. Somehow, someway, he was going to have to help pick up the pieces whenever the puzzle fell to the ground. That was his job for now.

He picked up a long stick by the edge of the shore and broke it apart. It made him feel a little better, if not totally.

* * *

_**Please leave a review! The button's right there, ya know :)**_

_**Renata Swift  
**_


End file.
